The present invention relates to a musical sound system and a musical sound network, which are composed of a plurality of electronic musical instruments interconnected with each other to operate systematically for achieving organized musical performance. More specifically, the present invention relates to systematic organization and harmonization of separate programs loaded into respective electronic musical instruments of the system or network.
An old electronic musical instrument is operated by a built-in program which is fixed and therefore not changeable. Recently, an advanced electronic musical instrument has been developed such that a system program thereof is loaded at the time of starting or resetting the instrument in order to facilitate version-up and modification of the program. Further, a plurality of the electronic musical instruments are connected with each other to constitute a musical sound system for achieving a total musical performance. In such a case, version-up or modification of the program must be effected totally throughout the system. However, individual electronic musical instruments operate independently of each other in the system, and they are loaded with separate programs. Therefore, the conventional musical sound system suffers from drawbacks that version-up and modification of the separate programs are complicated and troublesome while maintaining consistency among the separate programs. For example, it is necessary to update each program one by one in the system.